


Teacups Through Time

by TigerPrawn



Category: Hannibal (TV), Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cannibalism, Established Relationship, Julian and Garak binge watch Hannibal, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Prompt Fill, Slightly Cracky?, discussions about eating enemies, do not copy to another site, long suffering flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/pseuds/TigerPrawn
Summary: Julian and Garak watch Hannibal, Garak is a fan of Hannibal's methods.My other home is Twitter
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Teacups Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> Second of my 1000 follower giveaway prompt fills.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/22015927@N07/49725471862/in/dateposted/)

“Doctor?” Garak asked, curious as he nodded toward the machine that sat flickering away in the corner of Bashir’s quarters. It was a very obvious addition to the place.

“Sorry, I was just…” Julian started, rising from his sofa. He had answered the chime with a cheerful ‘come in’, and now Garak felt like he’d caught him off guard. Which was always amusing, if a little unexpected in this case. 

“Expecting someone else?”

“No, no. I just… got distracted whilst waiting. I’m ready. Quark’s?” Julian was on his feet and looking at him brightly. A look Garak did so adore about his human lover. 

“Distracted?” Garak pushed, always keen to distract the good doctor when he could and eager to discover new ways to do so. His eyes flicked to the strange box and back to Julian, waiting. 

“Oh, it’s um. It's an antique.” Julian’s eyes went wide and bright and the boyish excitement made Garak’s lips twitch into a smile. “From Earth. They used to be used for receiving television and streaming signals.”

“Ah yes,” Garak cocked his head, “I believe Cardassia had something similar a few hundred years ago. Is there a reason you have this?”

Garak was intently curious about everything when it came to Julian, and this was by far _not_ the oddest thing he had encountered with the human. But it still smacked him as strange.

“Oh I just… I heard about…” Julian’s cheeks heated just so slightly, enough for Garak to practically feel the change in temperature from a few steps away. 

“Doctor?” Garak cocked a ridged brow and waited, pursing his lips in amusement. 

Julian took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I have been reading some old Earth books, and one particular series I found interesting and then…” Julian spread his hands as though to indicate things had spiralled out of control. 

Garak was instantly reminded of the entire tabletop of toy soldiers Julian and the Chief played with. Talk about getting carried away! 

“Yes?” Garak pushed, now feeling like a scalding school teacher. Which wasn’t entirely unpleasant. 

“I joined a few subspace communications groups that liked discussing late 20th century literature and I stumbled upon something interesting. Um, film and television adaptations of these particular books.”

Garak frowned, “And they were in the holoarchives?” 

“Um, no. Not this one. This series. It was cancelled after three seasons, though it seems they made more episodes sometime later. But the network that produced the initial series tried to bury it, from what I can tell. Some of the DVDs - that digital video discs - didn’t even have behind the scenes extras. They just sort of gave up on it.” Julian shrugged. “Then Felix-”

“Ah, Felix. I did wonder whether he was to make an appearance in all of this.” Garak played at the jealous lover when it came to Julian’s old friend, but only because Julian seemed to enjoy it in some way. And certainly seemed reassured by it. 

Julian’s lips tweaked playfully and he raised a brow as though amused at the reaction. 

“Yes, he said he could acquire me the discs, and a device to play them on.”

“I see,” Garak mused and then walked around and lowered himself onto the sofa. 

“Quark’s?” Julian queried and Garak shook his head. 

“No, I’m intrigued now. You can’t give me the backstory and expect me not to wish to see, whatever it is Felix managed to dig up. I’m only grateful it’s not another of his holonovels.” 

Julian huffed his amusement and then sat back down. 

Garak was slightly surprised when his lover didn’t sit closer, as was their way. In fact, now that Garak had said he wished to see it, the atmosphere had changed. Julian seemed reticent and Garak had to wonder whether the media was pornographic. 

Not that he minded that, it just wasn’t something they had broached together. Yet. 

“Julian?” Garak pushed and the doctor let out a nervous laugh as he picked up a device and used it to bring the viewing box to life. 

“I just… I liked the books because one of the characters, weirdly reminded me of you. And the show is centered around that character. And, um…”

“Julian,” Garak purred, turning to face the human before teasing gently, “Are you attracted to the character? Or the actor?” 

“Oh god, no. I mean… well yes. He’s rather attractive but it’s… that’s not…” Julian let out a heavy sigh. “The character you remind me of isn’t a spy.”

“I see,” Garak’s brow furrowed ever so slightly as he tried to understand the connection. “He’s a tailor?”

“No,” Julian winced, “Though he does wear very smart suits. I think actually, you’ll get a kick from the aesthetics, it’s very-”

“Julian,” Garak cut off the ramble with a no nonsense look. 

“He’s a psychiatrist.” Julian said quickly, which, whilst Garak wasn’t fond of the profession, didn’t seem bad other than the complete lack of connection to himself. 

“And,” Julian continued, the wince returning, “A cannibalistic serial killer.” 

Garak blinked. He very much had not been expecting that. When he didn’t respond, still trying to decide how he felt about it, Julian continued hurriedly. 

“But, charming. Very charming. And intelligent. Constantly outwitting the authorities. He’d have been a great asset to the Obsidian Order.”

“Oh, I see.” Garak nodded his understanding then, “For a moment I thought you were suggesting that I bite off more than I can chew.”

Julian rolled his eyes. 

*

“No,” Julian replied, exasperated. 

Somehow they had ended up not leaving his quarters for almost two days. After Garak had arrived and they had watched the eighth episode of season one, which was where Julian had gotten to, he insisted they watch from the beginning. 

And now they were on season three and Hannibal had just plunged an ice-pick into the head of an academic prig. 

“You don’t wish to discuss the best way to prepare-” Garak started and Julian held up his hand to silence him. 

“I do not want to keep having the same discussion every time Hannibal kills someone.” Julian blew out a breath. 

“I don’t-”

“Garak, every time we have this discussion it always comes back to the same thing.”

“That eating your enemies is a perfect strategy.” Garak confirmed, with the usual cool charm that Julian hated to enjoy. “There’s no trace, and think of the savings on grocery bills.”

Julian let out a frustrated cry. 

“No. You know it never ends there. And I just don’t want to talk any more about Dukat.”

“Not necessarily Dukat, I have many enem-”

“No!”

“As a medical professional, surely you would know the best way to cook an older reptilian? Stew? Would he be too tough? I can’t imagine Dukat will be any more enjoyable in death as he has been in life.”

Julian let out a near scream and paused the episode. 

"No more," Julian growled. "I'm trying to watch this."

Garak flashed him a rueful smile, a knowing look. "My dear Julian. My sweet romantic, Julian. You simply wish to know if Hannibal and Will are finally reunited and admit their love for each other."

Julian let out a dismissive huff, ignoring the fact that Garak wasn't entirely incorrect. He was rather taken with the strange and beautiful love story unfolding throughout the show. 

“Well,” Garak purred and pulled Julian close to him, no resistance at all. “Perhaps, once we finish watching you could ask Felix to create a holonovel version?”

Julian cocked a brow at the thought of Garak wanting him to ask anything of Felix.

“Oh?” 

“Hmm,” Garak hummed and rubbed his cold nose against Julian’s cheek, now lightly stubbled from lack of grooming since they had started binge watching the show. “I can be your Hannibal.”

Julian would have laughed at the ridiculousness of it all, if he hadn’t been so aroused by it. 

“Um, we’ll see…” Julian licked his lips, and Garak leaned in…

And then Julian turned his head away from the kiss and back to the television, clicking the remote and starting the episode going again. 

“For now, hush, I’m trying to watch my show.”


End file.
